An Unlikely Adoption
by LindsJ
Summary: After passing in the dorms on his first night at Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds himself being cared for, and eventually adopted by his Potions professor and Head of House Severus Snape. Eventual SS/TMR and HP/FW/GW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Unexpected House

"SLYTHERIN!"

With the Sorting Hat's proclamation, most of the people gathered in the Great Hall were shocked. Harry Potter, their precious Savior, had been sorted into the Snake House.

Not seeing the problem with anything, Harry calmly got off the stool, then slowly made his way over to his appointed table. As dinner appeared, Harry looked down at his lap and sat quietly, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to have any.

Sitting at the Head Table, Severus Snape looked over the first years, especially Potter. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry wasn't eating. The boy looked much too thin to as it was. Severus would be sure to keep a close eye on the boy, especially easy now that he was in Severus' house.

After dinner, Harry got up with the rest of the first years to walk down to the dungeon with their prefect. After learning that the password was "Belladonna" (though he wasn't sure what that even was) they assembled in the common room to wait for their head of house, Professor Snape, to come in to discuss the rules.

Soon after the first years were assembled, Snape swept into the common room in a billow of robes. As he was going over the rules and expectations, he looked over to Potter and saw him swaying on his feet. As if it were happening in slow motion, Snape watched Harry's eyes roll back into his head as he crumpled to the floor.

Harry's last thought was that he needed to stay conscious because all this sounded important, and then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Talking about it

Harry tried to blink his eyes open, but groaned at the harsh light. He was shocked to hear a murmur and then the lights turned down. He kept very still, as he wasn't sure where he was and how badly he would be punished for passing out.

"Mr. Potter," a soft voice called out to him. "I know you are awake. So please, open your eyes now. I turned down the light for you. Come on now, we have much to discuss."

Harry slowly opened his eyes again and came face to face with his head of house, Professor Snape.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter We have been worried about you. You've been out for almost a week now."

And indeed he had been. After Harry had collapsed in the common room, Severus had quickly sent them all up to the dorms before carefully scooping Harry up and bringing him to the infirmary. As soon as Madame Pomfrey had cast a diagnosis spell, they both gasped at what the spell was recording on the parchment. Harry's body had naturally put him into a magical healing coma, so Poppy and Severus just fed him the potions to restore him to full health and let his magic do the rest.

It was now Friday night, and Harry had collapsed the Saturday before. Severus was relieved to see that Harry had woken up, but the now they needed to discuss what he had found. That would be the hard part - he knew from experience.

"Harry," Severus started gently. "Your body was so injured that it itself into a coma to heal until it thought you could handle it. Your body is pretty much healed. However, we are worried about your mind. There were quite a lot of injuries. Can you tell me how you got them?"

Harry's eyes got wide and he began shaking his head "no" frantically. If they found out, they too would realize he was a freak, and they wouldn't want him here anymore, and they would send him back. And then Uncle Vernon would kill him for telling. "I can't," Harry whispered. "They said they would kill me if I told."

Severus sighed as Harry began silently crying. It was as he suspected - Harry had been badly abused. Severus knew he had to get Harry to confirm the abuse, but how? He wasn't going to open up... Aha! Severus got an idea.

"Harry, I know they said you can't tell. But what if I guess, and you just say 'yes' or 'no'? Then you're not really telling, are you?"

Harry thought about it. Professor Snape seemed like he really wanted to help, and he hadn't hurt him yet. He didn't want to disappoint his professor, plus he wasn't really telling, so finally Harry nodded his acceptance.

Severus sighed in relief. He took a deep breath and began.

"Do your relatives hit you?" "Yes."

"With an object or with their hand?" "...both."

"Do they starve you?" "Yes."

"Do they kick you?" "Yes."

"Do they call you names?" "Yes."

"Do they threaten you?" "Yes."

"Do they throw you around?" "Yes."

"Do they lock you away?" "Yes."

Finally, Severus came to the last and hardest question of all.

"Do they inappropriately touch you, or...rape you?"

Harry paused, then answered with a small and insecure, "Yes."

Severus ran his hand over his face. This was going to be harder to deal with than he thought. "Thank you for answering my questions, Harry." Severus said in a soft voice. "You were very brave. Do you want me to tell you how I know you're brave?" Harry just sent him a questioning look. "Because I had a relative who used to do those things to me, too. So I know what you're going through. And I want to help you. Will you let me help you, Harry?"

Harry thought about it. So Professor Snape had mean relatives, too? Harry was sorry for that, but grateful that he had someone who understood what he went through. And the Professor wanted to help him! Harry nodded his agreement, and even managed a small smile.

And Professor Snape smiled back, too.


End file.
